


Nemmeno per un secondo

by Neneko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9x01, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cas viene solo menzionato, Chuck is God, Drabble, FB prompt, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Italiano | Italian, One-Shot, Poor Sam, Post-Trial!Sam, Sammy is sick, h/c, season nine, spoiler season 9
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neneko/pseuds/Neneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic scritta per un prompt su FB, “post!trial Sam & Caring!Dean” + canon divergence.</p><p> <em>"Dita tremanti su occhi cerchiati, il cuore spezzato ed un fratello morente. A questo si riduceva Dean, seduto sulla scomoda sedia d'ospedale; lo sguardo incatenato al petto di Sam, che  si alzava e abbassava piano, per non perderne neanche un respiro."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Nemmeno per un secondo

**Author's Note:**

> Dalla malefica unione di noia, un post su FB e la richiesta di prompts da fillare sono scaturite una piccola serie di one-shot su vari fandom, di cui questa fic fa parte.
> 
> *NON BETATA*
> 
> Canon divergence: in questa storia Sam non viene posseduto. Alcune differenze minime rispetto alla puntata.  
> *Il dialogo è tratto direttamente dalla puntata!*

Si stropicciò gli occhi per quella che doveva essere la millesima volta, come se quel gesto avesse il potere di portarsi via, insieme alla stanchezza, quel carico immenso di dolore che lo lasciava svuotato.

Dita tremanti su occhi cerchiati, il cuore spezzato ed un fratello morente. A questo si riduceva Dean, seduto sulla scomoda sedia d'ospedale; lo sguardo incatenato al petto di Sam, che si alzava e abbassava piano, per non perderne neanche un respiro.

Quanto tempo era passato dall'ultima volta che aveva mangiato qualcosa?  
L'ultima volta che aveva dormito, quand'era stata…?

_Non poteva perdere di vista Sammy nemmeno per un secondo._

Sammy, che appariva fragile -lui, il suo fratellino troppo cresciuto, due metri di gigante buono- disteso su quel letto che non gli apparteneva. Non che ve ne fosse uno che potesse considerare suo, al di fuori di quella stanza; un tempo era esistito per Sam un luogo da chiamare casa, ma quel tempo era ormai lontano.

Adesso, tutto ciò che gli rimaneva -che rimaneva ad entrambi- erano loro stessi. 

I minuti passavano lentamente, scanditi dal _bip_ monotono del monitor. _Bip, bip, bip._  
Ogni battito a sbeffeggiarlo, a ricordargli come suo fratello fosse vivo, ma non per davvero.  
Chissà se sognava, intrappolato all'interno della propria mente. Dean sperava si trattasse di un sogno felice, il sogno di una vita migliore; senza cacce, mostri o prove pronte a ridurti in fin di vita.

Castiel, dovunque fosse, non aveva risposto alla sua chiamata. Cos'altro rimaneva, per salvare Sam?  
Prese un profondo respiro e cominciò a pregare di nuovo.

“Ok, ascoltate tutti. Questo messaggio è per ogni angelo all'ascolto. Sono Dean Winchester… e ho bisogno del vostro aiuto.” Diede loro le coordinate dell'ospedale, promettendo il proprio aiuto in cambio del loro. Gli angeli non erano mai stati creature affidabili, ma erano la loro ultima possibilità.

Si passò nuovamente le mani sugli occhi, _era così stanco che rischiava di…_  
\-----------

Quando si risvegliò, era ormai notte fonda.

“Sam!” La sua voce, ruvida come carta vetrata, eccheggiò nella stanza quieta. Si raddrizzò dalla scomoda posizione che aveva assunto nel sonno, ma un violento capogiro lo costrinse ad abbandonarsi nuovamente contro lo schienale con gli occhi chiusi.

Quando riuscì ad aprirli di nuovo, la vista desolante dell'ospedale gli strappò un sospiro di sollievo che somigliava quasi ad un singhiozzo; per un attimo, aveva temuto si fosse trattato soltanto di un sogno, ed al pensiero di risvegliarsi in un mondo dove Sam non esisteva più il suo cuore aveva saltato un battito.

Invece Sam era lì, concreto e reale; ma non dormiva più.  
I suoi occhi spalancati _-terrorizzati, incerti, confusi-_ incontrarono quelli ansiosi di Dean nel buio.  
Per lunghi attimi, tutto quello che fecero fu guardarsi in attonito silenzio; poi il suo fratellino allungò le braccia e lo attirò in un abbraccio soffocante.

“Piano, Tigre...” Nelle sue intenzioni, la battuta avrebbe dovuto suonare beffarda; ma non c'era modo di nascondere l'ondata di sollievo che l'aveva pervaso. Sammy sbuffò comunque una debole risata, lasciandolo finalmente andare; aveva l'aria esausta, ma sembrava stare meglio.

Eppure era impossibile, il medico aveva detto chiaramente che stava morendo…  
Mentre Dean si chiedeva cosa fosse successo, Sam parlò nuovamente, quasi tra sé e sé. 

“Sai, sembra assurdo, ma _mi è sembrato di vedere Chuck, prima di risvegliarmi...”_


End file.
